L'amour fait mal et c'est pas Mlle Lopez qui dira le contraire
by LittleGeaimoCoeur
Summary: Mini os sur Santana L. en particulier sur ses sentiments pour une certaine blonde. Prends place au début de la saison 4. Comment faire quand on s'appelle Santana Lopez et qu'on a connu l'amour, sans jamais l'avoir voulu et que tout par en cacahuète? Bon je sais le résumé craint, mais bon l'histoire en elle-même est déjà courte alors allez jeter un œil si le cœur vous en dit.


Santana est belle, fière. Elle parait forte, sûre d'elle… n'est-ce pas ? Mais en réalité ce n'est qu'une façade, Brittany le sait bien, elle, et les membres du glee club la soupçonne d'ailleurs d'avoir un cœur même s'ils en doutent parfois… La latino a passé sa vie à jouer un rôle, elle, la fille la plus populaire du lycée, presque reine, capitaine après avoir était co-capitaine des Cheerios, connue pour être la pire des garces… S'impliquant tellement dans son rôle qu'elle en avait oublié qui elle était, elle avait barricadé son cœur, et c'était forgé une carapace quasiment infranchissable… Quasiment parce qu'une certaine blonde avait réussi à la percer, tel un ninja, Santana n'avait rien remarqué, elle s'était infiltrer en elle imperceptiblement sans un bruit, son caractère, sa personnalité, elle quoi, grignotant méthodiquement chaque parcelle de son armure. Elle avait vécu longtemps dans l'ignorance de ce fait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que la jeune fille avait pris possession de cœur. Et qu'elle ne puisse plus le nier. Elle était complétement accro. Elle voulait être avec elle, 7jours/7, 24h/24… tout le temps…toujours… Le matin en se réveillant sa première pensée était pour elle et le soir avant qu'elle ne s'endorme c'était toujours son visage qu'elle voyait …

Elle l'aimait, comme elle n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un, et ça faisait mal… Grâce à elle, elle avait compris le sens du mot « Amour ». Tout en elle était aimable, de la pointe de ses longs cheveux blonds soyeux à ses magnifiques pieds de danseuse en passant par les saphirs qu'y lui faisait office d'œil, par ses lèvres rose parfaites invitant au pêché, et par sa taille élancée, chaque parcelle de son être était amour… Conçues pour être aimée et aimer en retour…

Mais avec elle, Santana avait également compris la réelle signification de « souffrance ». Souffrance d'un cœur qui brisé ne peut plus respirer, celle d'avoir appris à aimer et n'avoir à la fin qu'une poigné de souvenirs douces-amères et le poids des regrets, douleur due à un amour rejeté…

Sam, elle avait choisi Sam… Elle lui avait préféré un imbécile à bouche de mérou et mèche à la Bieber.

Elle s'était excusée, affirmant que ce n'était pas contre elle, mais qu'elle aimait Sam, et ne voulait pas le blesser. Elle lui avait dit que les « câlins » c'était finit que ça ferait souffrir Sam s'il savait… mais qu'elle serait toujours là pour elle, qu'elle restait sa meilleure amie envers et contre tous.

Enfin tous sauf Sam bien sûr, avait-elle précisé.

C'est en entendant ça que Santana avait compris… elle avait perdue, elle qui parvenait toujours à obtenir ce dont elle avait envie, elle qui se complaisait souvent à satisfaire ses désirs au détriment des autres pour s'amuser… avait perdu la seule chose qui comptait vraiment à ses yeux. La seule chose qui avait vraiment de l'importance dans sa vie. Celle qui faisait qu'elle avait un sens…

Elle aurait pu tout faire pour la récupérer, se battre pour elle quoi de plus romantique ? Mais dans le regard de Brittany, dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus océan qui l'emportaient et l'hypnotisaient dès qu'elle y plongeait les siens, elle avait pu voir que son amie avait fait son choix et qu'elle était déterminée à s'y tenir. Et son choix n'était pas ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle aurait voulu lui parler lui expliquer, s'excuser pour son absence, pour l'avoir quittée, lui faire la plus grande déclaration d'amour que le monde est connu pour qu'elle sache et comprenne que pour elle, elle était tout, son amie, sa petite-amie (enfin ex apparemment), sa meilleure amie , son âme-sœur, pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elles n'étaient que les moitiés d'une seule et même âme et que sa vie entière tournait autour d'elle, elle avait besoin d'elle, elle était son soleil, sa bouffée d'air frais dans ce monde pollué, sa dose d'optimisme dans une société qui faisait tout pour rabaisser les gens, et que sans elle son monde semblait dépeuplé et n'avait plus de sens, qu'à la seconde où elle était entrée dans sa vie elle en avait pris possession, et que d'un regard elle avait conquis son cœur devenant le centre de son univers.

Elle voulait tout lui dire, et que tout redevienne comme avant qu'elle ne parte pour Louisville. Avant que tout tourne à la catastrophe.

C'est fort de cette résolution qu'elle s'avançait dans le couloir de McKinley, d'un pas déterminé, un léger sourire aux lèvres, en songeant à la surprise que ça allait faire à Brittany, elle ne prêtait pas vraiment attention à la masse de lycéen qui s'amassait dans le couloir bondé elle cherchait sa blonde. Elle n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de mètre de l'endroit où se situait son ancien casier et celui de Brittany. Elle savait que la blonde y serait à la récré, et ça tombait bien elle venait de sonner. Impatiente elle voulait la voir au plus vite mais des gens lui bloquaient le passage, lui bouchant la vue et l'empêchant d'avancer. Elle avait senti la colère monter et elle avait donné deux ou trois coups de coudes de droite à gauche pour que les adolescents dégagent de son chemin. Et une fois que se fut fait elle releva la tête… Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un « Oh » stupéfait, et ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise. Sa blonde dans les bras de ce blond…

Puis ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes elle senti un poids s'abattre sur sa poitrine, elle se détourna et se mit à courir fuyant la scène. C'était une chose de savoir qu'elle était avec Sam mais les voir ! Là comme ça devant tout le monde en plus !

Elle tomba par terre des larmes ruisselants sur son visage en cascade et son cœur implosa se brisant en millier de morceaux.

Elle l'avait donc vraiment perdue cette fois…


End file.
